


Человек в белом костюме

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Мафия!Ау
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Хэнк думает, что является частью небольшой операции, но его координатор Аманда Стерн решила, что может воспользоваться им куда лучше и забросить в самое пекло - в дом главы крупной преступной группировки.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Человек в белом костюме

**Author's Note:**

> Написала это, когда увидела, как человек в белом костюме дает прикурить мокрому Клэнси Брауну в гавайской рубашке.   
> Не бечено.

Белый.  
Белый.  
Такой белый.

Хэнк не умел плавать. Его уронили в Детройт в ноябре. Он правда мог утонуть. Он замерз каждой клеткой своего тела. По замыслу, наемники должны были притащить его в порт раньше и бросить там, избитого, сделав случайным свидетелем сделки. В личном деле было три записи об отношениях Хэнка с водой. Исходя из этого, можно было предположить, что идея принадлежала Аманде.

Особняк был чем-то из старых британских сериалов - в нем было бы не стыдно принять королеву. На персидский ковер в большой библиотечной комнате Хэнка посадили только потому, что он успел подсохнуть в машине. Вместе с ним привели маленькую, лет девяти, смуглую девочку. Она была почти такой же чумазой, как Хэнк, заплаканной, но молчаливой, видимо, из-за шока и усталости. Потом в комнату вошло сразу много людей. Коннор выделялся среди них яркой белизной пиджака и брюк. Они спорили, и Хэнк старался ненавязчиво вслушиваться, но его все еще потряхивало от пережитого ужаса, и это играло ему на руку в убедительности, но Хэнк подозревал, что предательство Аманды было частью плана, по которому он искренне примкнет к клану, но в избранный Амандой момент она пробудит его какой-то очередной уловкой, и он сыграет ту роль, которая ей нужна. А это значило, что: а) все участники операции, агенты, информаторы, люди, которых предполагалось купить, были под ударом, если Хэнк решит сдать их. Аманда пожертвовала бы и большим ради достижения цели. Пункт б) гласил, что имитация его убийства - только малая часть того, что задумала Аманда.  
Вошел Найнс, похожий на близнеца, как две капли, но отличающийся, как вода отличается от бензина: оттенком и всей природой существа. Он был одет в джинсы и черную водолазку, казался выше, даже когда стоял вровень. При нем громкие разговоры стихли, потом толпа рассосалась, оставив одного Коннора. Тот достал из холодильника за деревянной дверцей три коробочки с молочным коктейлем, одну швырнул Хэнку, не заботясь, что он поймает (Хэнк не поймал), со второй присел напротив девочки на ковре. Он не стал ей ничего говорить, просто вставил трубочку и протянул коробку. Девочка взяла ее после минутного молчания.   
Хэнк пил свой коктейль со вкусом клубники и больше не пытался схватывать и запоминать. Просто чувствовал вкус и думал о том, что мог бы уже никогда не ощутить его на языке. Что Аманда хорошо просчитала Коннора, раз предвидела, что он не пройдет мимо. Что Криса сняли с дела после того как он с блеском прошел проверку физподготовки, а Хэнк сразу предупредил, что не полезет в бассейн. Ему сказали, что он подходит под типаж алкаша и игрока, задолжавшего кому-то крупному.

Хэнк услышал щелчок двери и свалился поверх покрывала на кровать. Полночи он лежал, держа руку на груди и словно выпуская по одному удары заполошенного сердца. Мимо двери проходили дежурные, но Хэнк держался не ради них, а по привычке. Воспаленное сознание предлагало, что сделать с Амандой, когда она его вытащит после миссии, выдумывая самые низкие подлости. Когда за окном чернота начала сменяться предрассветной серостью, Хэнк понял, что сдерживаемую паническую атаку не остановить, но, возможно, показать немного эмоций будет полезно. И он разжал пальцы. Перед глазами в зеленоватой тьме побежали ослепительные блики - свет поисковых фанариков. Холод снова сжал его со всех сторон, и он затрясся. Поднялся в высь бесформенный пузырь в окружении крошечной воздушной пыли - последний выдох его сына. Хэнку не было горько или больно, потому что он был уверен, что через секунды умрет сам. Но его спасли.

Как и в этот раз. Он помнил, как огромный Лютер подтащил его к Коннору. Хэнк успел проблеваться еще на берегу, заклестываемый по колена волнами прибоя, пока Лютер не давал ему упасть. Часть выпитого им алкоголя успела осесть в голове, иначе он просто вырубился бы там под водой от страха. Сейчас его потряхивало, но мысли имели четкость, и когда рука с двойным белым манжетом протянула ему сигарету фильтром вперед, а потом зажигалку, он послушно взял сигарету в губы и закурил, мысленно трижды проклиная Аманду. До тридцати он курил как чокнутый, но после новости о беременности Инги бросил, как ему казалось, навсегда. Даже в самые темные времена, когда он не протрезвевал неделями, он не позволял себе курить. А теперь сигарета оказалась единственным способом сохранить рассудок, и даже во имя Коула Хэнк не мог отказаться. Во имя Коула он должен был выжить.


End file.
